1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feeding deterrent for the boll weevil, Anthonomus grandis Boheman, to a method of deterring the boll weevil from feeding and to a method of preparing a boll weevil feeding deterrent.
2. Description of the Art
The presence in tung oil of an unidentified feeding deterrent for the boll weevil was reported in J. Econ. Entomology 59, 1267-1270, 1966. The use of methyl .alpha.-eleostearate as a boll weevil feeding deterrent and a method for obtaining .alpha.-eleostearic acid from tung oil are described in patent application Ser. No. 140,911, filed Apr. 16, 1980.